


Another Time?

by aWriterInValhalla



Series: Punk AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: Lams oneshot taking place in an AU created by a friend of mine, Hamilton is (as will be mentioned in the fic) 18 and Laurens is about 25.





	Another Time?

A knock on the door.  
John Laurens lowered the book in his hands and turned his head toward the sound, he wasn't expecting any visitors today, was he? No, he would have remembered if that was the case.  
He put the book and got of the couch, steering his steps toward the door.

When the door opened, Alexander Hamilton quickly fixed his posture. His eyes met the other's confused look.  
"Uh, hey, Alex... What's up?" John shifted in his stance, one hand on the doorhandle, one on the doorframe.  
"Hey, John, not much, I-I... just had- happened.. to be in the neighbourhood and I figured I could, you know, stop by and say hi..!" this was, quite obviously, a terrible excuse for a lie. Alex himself, again quite obviously, realised this as John raised a brow and smirked.  
"That's very nice of you, kid." John chuckled, seemingly expectant to hear what was to come.  
Alex inhaled sharply.  
'Fuck' he thought.  
"Okay, so, that was a lie." he said promptly, looking down at the ground; trying to kind of save himself. He heard John let out an 'uhu'.  
Alex inhaled sharply and draped himself in fake confidence. He'd been rejected before he could take it. He met John's gaze.  
"I still like you. You said we could talk about it- this- us- when I got older."  
John straightened up, chewing slightly on his lip, he knew where this was going.  
"Well, I'm 18 now, so..." Alex's voice trailed off.  
John took a deep breath.  
"I..." he paused, avoiding Alexanders hopeful and pleading gaze.  
The feeling was mutual, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't a good idea to act on them.  
"I do like you. And, if you're up for it, I'm prepared to give it a shot." he mused, hoping he'd phrased it in a good way as he looked back at Alex, who was staring at him in awe.  
"Are you... Are you sure..?" Alex asked, not wanting to get his hopes up with the risk of being shut down again. Maybe John was just mocking him.  
John gave an uncertain smile, but with confidence in his voice he spoke.  
"Yeah."

A moment later Alexander had wrapped his arms around John, hugging him tightly, the biggest smile on his lips.  
John, not having time to react, stumbled backwards a step or two. However, he soon returned the hug.  
The two could without doubt agree that it felt so good, and so right, to finally have eachother in their arms like this.

They stayed like that for a while, until John let go and went to close the door after a curious passerby had peered into the apartment from the stairwell.  
A vague shade of red dusted his cheeks, he was slightly embarrassed to have his neighbour 'walk in' on the moment, though he wasn't sure why. He supposed it was because the seemingly innocent act felt so incredibly intimate.  
John turned back to face Alex, who was standing awkwardly infront of him. My god, he looked so helpless.  
John smiled a bit and walked up to him, Alex looked into the other's eyes with an expectant glimt in his own.  
John tenderly placed a hand on Alex's cheek and planted soft kiss on his forehead.

He couldn't help but grin as Alex pouted in disappointment as he pulled away.  
"Another time, kid." John hummed.


End file.
